


All I Want

by allthings



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SasuNaru Christmas drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my transfer of old works to AO3 - written in 2004.

“Fine! You’re not getting a present off me now! And don’t bother to get me one either – you don’t know what I’d want anyway. Not that a jerk like you even bothered to ask!” Almost spitting out the last sentence, Naruto spun on his heel and stormed off, steam practically pouring out of his ears. Sasuke stared after him, annoyance clouding his features, before starting to walk slowly in the opposite direction, leaving his teammate to cool off.

It had all started when Naruto approached Sasuke that December morning to enquire as to what he would like for Christmas. He had nonchalantly replied that he sure hoped Naruto wouldn’t expect something in return. That of course had riled the other boy up, and from that point the conversation had degenerated into a heated argument. Well, one side was heated, whilst the other side did not seem to care in the slightest. Arguments were certainly not uncommon between the boys, but this one had left Naruto more than a little stung, and he hoped that Sasuke felt at least slightly bad. He had, after all, been trying to do something nice for his sometimes-friend.

‘Hmph. Why did I even bother? Sasuke would never get me a present, I should have known that,’ he admonished himself. ‘Besides, he wouldn’t know what I want anyway…’ Sighing to himself, Naruto set off to find Kakashi and Sakura. Hopefully he would have more luck with asking them what they wanted.

~

Naruto sat on the swing in the deserted schoolyard, pushing it backwards and forwards slowly. Snow was falling softly, coating the village in a blanket of white that glistened brilliantly in the rays of sunlight breaking through the clumps of cloud. He sat alone, but this was the first Christmas that Naruto truly wouldn’t be alone. This thought filled him with warmth, but just for now he wanted to sit and think – a rare occurrence which showed that there was something on his mind. He scuffed a toe in the snow collecting beneath the swing, face devoid of his usual cheeky grin.

“Naruto!” A voice startled him out of his reverie, and he turned his eyes towards the speaker.

Sakura was walking towards him wrapped in a large, fluffy white coat, which he thought made her look rather like a snowball.

“Hey, Sakura,” he smiled up at her, “what’re you doing here?”

Was that a faint blush on her cheeks? “I came to give you your Christmas present…Naruto-kun.” She was stood directly in front of him now and was leaning close to him, so close that he could smell her scent. She smelled like…

Soft warm lips pressed against his own, and his eyes widened in shock. She was kissing him? His brain processed the information surprisingly quickly; his eyes slid closed and he responded to the kiss before she could pull away. His own lips pressed back forcefully, and then hers were sort of moving against his own, and really all it consisted of was two pairs of lips pressing together, but it seemed to work, and it felt nice…really nice.

He pulled back first and watched as green eyes opened inches away from his own. A grin broke across his face as he saw the anxious look in those eyes.

In a quiet voice he said, “You really didn’t know what to get me, did you, Sasuke?”

The eyes widened in shock, then with a bang and a puff of smoke a different pair of eyes was watching him, but with the same expression.

“How did you know?” Sasuke’s voice was strained.

Feeling warmth rising in his cheeks, Naruto scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture. “Well, you see, you didn’t cover your scent and…I know exactly how you smell.” He laughed slightly, trying to cover his embarrassment. Then, seeing that Sasuke was about to leave, Naruto shot out his arm and grabbed the other boys elbow.

Hesitantly, he continued in the same quiet tone, “Maybe it’s not what you were aiming for but…you did give me what I wanted.” And, before Sasuke had time to react, Naruto had jumped up and pulled him close. And for the third time in their lives the two boys kissed; only this time it wasn’t an accident, and they weren’t hiding under a transformation. It was just the two of them, and it was real.


End file.
